What the Sky Found
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: The sky feels like he's missing something. He can't figure out who or what is missing though. Then on a fateful day, he found what he was missing, but his friends aren't too happy about it. GiottoxCozart


Summary: The sky feels like he's missing something. He can't figure out who or what is missing though. Then on a fateful day, he found what he was missing, but his friends aren't too happy about it. Giotto x Cozart

Rated T because i don't know what to rate this as. So its i guess for safety.

**Things that some people might need to know before reading this:**

Everyone in this story will be called something else than their actual names. Here is the list.

Earth=Cozart

Sky=Giotto

Storm=G

Rain=Asari

Sun=Knuckles

Thunder=Lampo

Cloud=Alaude

Mist=Daemon

Weathers=All the guardians or some of them

Also that everyone here is technically in a human shape and will act like humans, but they aren't humans because they control some type of weather. They are you can say along the lines of a Gods and a wizards.

That's all that needs to be said, I think, so now the story. Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Sky is quiet. He's been quiet for a while and because of his quiet mood it has begun to worry the weathers. The weathers were Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Mist, and Cloud. They began to notice this a few days after each one of them visited. They couldn't bear to see their friend's sorrowful expression so they all decided to try and make him happy again.

The first to try was Sun. Sun shined his rays over Sky, thinking that he would be happy with a bit of warmth from his rays. But it didn't work.

The second to try was Rain. He rained very hard that day, thinking that he could wash away all Sky's grief. But again it didn't work.

The third to try was Storm. He made his biggest storm he could. He thought he might be able to impress Sky or scare his sorrow away. But yet again it didn't work.

The fourth to try was Thunder, though he was a lazy weather, he wanted Sky to be happy. So he shot his lightning everywhere he could, thinking he could brighten up Sky with a show. But again it didn't work.

The fifth to try was the Cloud, even though he may be very distant with everyone. He can't stand Sky's quietness, so he covered Sky with all his clouds, thinking he could block away his sadness. But it again didn't work.

The last to try was the Mist. It took him a while but sense he couldn't come up with anything, he made a show for Sky, like the Thunder did, but his was with mist figures dancing in the wind. But even when he made a spectacular show Sky still didn't change.

Seeing that their attempts weren't working, they all decided to just ask what was wrong.

"Sky, Hey, Sky, can we all talk." Storm asked

"Hm? Sure, what is it?" Sky replied

"Sky, has something been troubling you?" Rain asked "You haven't been yourself these past few days."

"..."

"Sky, please answer us. We want to help. We are all very worried that something has happened to you." said Thunder "We all hate to see you like this."

"...Something's missing..."

"What?" Cloud asked "Repeat yourself Sky."

Sky sighed "Something is missing."

"Something is missing? But what could be missing? We are all here." said Rain

"I don't really know what is missing. But I just feel like something is missing. The past few days I've been trying to figure it out, but I can never find what it is." Sky explained

"Nufufufu if you cannot find what is missing then how do you know it is missing Sky?" Mist asked

"I don't really know how to explain it, but...I just...I just keep having this empty feeling in me." Sky answered "The empty feeling just won't go away, and I don't know what to do."

Not knowing what else to say to Sky, they left. They decided that it would be best to leave Sky alone for a while until he could figure out his feeling. They knew the only one to solve the problem was the one who had it. It was all up to Sky.

* * *

The next day Sky found none of the weathers with him -except the Sun, but it was always there, even when he really isn't. He knew they had left him alone to figure out his feelings, but how could he? It was all too confusing! He should have everything, sense he was with the weathers, but the feeling wouldn't go away! He was deep in his thoughts about the feeling until he heard a voice.

"Thank the Lords, everything has stopped. Those weathers have been nothing but trouble. They are all idiots." said the voice

Sky was angry. Sure his friends might cause some trouble, but they are kind hearted and do what they think is right! What they did was to make him happy again. The voice had no right to bad mouth them, especially when the voice didn't even know them.

"Nothing but a bunch of fools"

"Don't speak of them that way!" Sky snapped "What would you know about them anyway!? If you're talking about fools then you'd be one not them!"

"Well, pardon me for speaking the truth, but they are the fools not me! The past few days I've been suffering because of them!" the voice said irritated

"W-what?" Sky said "Suffering?"

"Yes, suffering. Where do you think the things they cast down go to?" the voice asked

"W-well, I never really thought about it. I thought maybe everything kind of...disappeared" Sky admitted

"Well, it doesn't. Everything they make gets thrown to me, Earth, they've been nothing but trouble for me for the past few days." the Earth said "The Sun was making it to hot that there as a drought! Then the Rain came making floods everywhere! After that the Storm came and started to tear everything up! I thought everything was over but nope. The Thunder came and struck me! Do you know how much that hurt! It's true that Cloud and Mist didn't really do anything, but because of them I felt really cold!"

'I never really thought about any of this...I guess he does have the right to whine, but not to my friends...it was because of me that he had to suffer' Sky thought

"I'm sorry..." Sky said to Earth

"Why are you sorry?" Earth asked confused

"W-well it's just that all those things that made you suffer were because of me." Sky explained "You see my friends were trying to make me feel better."

"Feel better? Are you sick or something? You look perfectly fine to me."

"No, it's nothing that has to do with illness. It's just that the past days I've felt that I've been missing something. I feel empty for some reason. In result I've become sad and it worried them so they did everything they could to improve my situation. Which cause you to suffer from them trying to cheer me up. So I'm sorry! Please believe me when I say they are very nice people. They may be troubling but their hearts are in the right place." Sky said

Earth sighed "I see, then I guess there is no point in getting angry."

"Really, you're not angry?" Sky asked

"No, I'm not angry" the Earth answered "If they did it for the right reason then I'm not angry."

"Thank goodness." Sky smiled in relief

Earth chuckled "I think I know why the weathers wanted you to be happy now."

"Huh?"

"Your smile." Earth said and also smiled "You look best when you smiled."

When the Sky saw the Earth smile and say that for some reason he felt happy "Thank you"

Afterward Sky and Earth started to have a random conversation. As the conversations continued, little by little-unknown to Sky- his empty feeling started to disappear.

* * *

Their conversation lasted until the sun started to set. It was then when Sky reluctantly decided it was time for him to leave.

"Thank you for everything Earth it was a lot of fun, but it seems I have to go, the sun is setting after all." Sky said to Earth

"Don't worry it's understandable. I have to go too. I need to make sure everything is in check. Well good bye Sky." Earth said

For some unknown reason the Sky felt pain when the Earth said good bye. He wanted to keep talking but it was getting dark and he needed sleep. Then an idea popped into his mind.

"Wait! Would you like to talk again tomorrow? If you're free that is." Sky asked hoping for a yes.

Earth smiled "Sure I'll be here tomorrow. Just call for me and I'll be here, until then Farwell."

"Ok Farwell Earth." Sky said and they both left.

* * *

As the days went by they both were accustomed to meeting each other. It became like a daily routine. They both enjoyed each other's presence; especially Sky. As the days went on he notice he started to have feeling for Earth. He was able to fill his emptiness. Overjoyed Sky went to his friends and told them about what had happened to him and his feelings towards Earth. However instead of being happy like he thought they would be. They were outraged.

"Sky what do you mean you love this thing called_ 'Earth'_?!" Storm shouted "There must be a mistake!"

"Sky I must agree with Storm. You might have misread your feelings." Rain said and everyone nodded

"I meant what I said. I love Earth. He's a very kind person and he was able to fill my emptiness." Sky explained "Why are you guys so disturbed by this I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I'm sorry Sky but we aren't. We forbid you to see Earth again." Storm said in a stern voice "You won't see him ever again. We will make sure of this."

"Forbid? You can't do that!" Sky shouted "You can't stop me from seeing Earth! I'm going to see him right now."

"Nufufufu we won't let that happen." Mist said and mist appeared all around "Storm, Thunder you both know what to do, right?"

They both nodded and started their weather. Storm made his biggest storm, while Thunder shot down lightning to go with it.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Earth will get hurt!" Sky shouted trying to stop them but was stopped by Cloud

"We told you. We forbid you being with Earth." Cloud said "We will make sure of it."

"No way..." Sky said as he watched his 2 friends probably hurting his beloved "Please stop! Don't hurt Earth!"

No one paid any mind to Sky. They just continued to watch Storm and Thunder strike at the Earth.

* * *

Sky didn't know what to do. He just watched his friends hurt the one he loved the most and he couldn't do a thing but beg them to stop. He knew very well that they wouldn't though. The attack continued for days and when it stopped Cloud and Mist made sure that he wouldn't be able to meet Earth. When he was left alone he started to cry. His tears went unnoticed by everyone but Rain and Sun. It pained them to see Sky cry like that. They both knew what Storm, Thunder, Cloud and Mist were doing was wrong but same as Sky they didn't know what to do. They went away from Sky not wanting to see his crying face.

"Sun do you believe what we are doing is right?" Rain asked

"To say the truth no, I believe we should let Sky see Earth, but for some reason the others think otherwise." Sun said "There must be some way to stop this. I'm sure they also know this is wrong but why are they doing this."

"Because Sky is ours" Storm said as he come from who knows where "This may be wrong but I won't let this _'Earth'_ have Sky. He belongs with us."

"Storm, what do you mean Sky belongs to us?" Rain questioned

"What I said he belongs to us. We've been with him for years and now someone, who he has probably known for only a few days, comes and steals his heart. I won't let Sky be taken from us and go to him." Storm explained

"Storm that's insane, Sky should just be with Earth. He's happy with him." Sun said

"Shut up! I'm not going to let us lose Sky and let him take Sky." Storm shouted "What about us? What about our happiness?!"

"Storm! Our happiness is Sky's happiness. When he was sad before we did everything in our power to make him happy, and now look at what we are doing. We are keeping Sky from being happy. We never thought about ourselves! If you're worried about Sky being taken away from us then let him go to Earth! If you let him stay like this then he'll break! And we'll lose him forever!" Rain argued

Storm looked at Rain before saying "What do you mean he'll break?"

"Storm, take a look at Sky." Sun told Storm

Storm did what he was told and silently looked at Sky, who was crying his eyes out "H-how long has he been like this?"

"Sense he was forbidden to see Earth. I'm pretty sure this is worse than last time Storm. We need to let Sky go. Just because he'll be with Earth doesn't mean he'll be gone." Rain said in a calm voice

Storm sighed "I understand. I just hope that Earth is going to return his feelings. I feel like rejection would be worse on him than anything. Tomorrow we'll tell him he can see Earth. Now come one we need to tell Thunder, Cloud, and Mist."

Both Rain and Sun nodded and went to Thunder, Cloud, and Mist. Thunder agreed after explanation, while Cloud and Mist it took some time for them to agree.

* * *

The next day they all gather up and went to Sky.

"Sky, we have something to tell you." Rain said softly

"..."

"We noticed that you've been sad ever sense we took you away from Earth so we decided that you should be with Earth." Rain concluded

"...W-what?"

"Yup we have approved that you can see Earth" Rain repeated

"Really?" Everyone nodded.

The Sky smiled brightly "Thank you!" He left the weathers to meet with his love.

* * *

He reaches his and the Earth's meeting spot in no time and calls out

"Earth, it's me Sky. Can you come out?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"..."

"Earth, are you there?" Sky asked again

"..."

Again there was silence. Sky waited for a few minutes for a reply but nothing came. He started to panic.

"Earth! Earth, are you ok?!" Sky shouted

"..."

The Sky started to cry "Earth, Please answer me!"

"..."

"Earth...no...Please...answer..."

"..."

After hearing nothing again Sky started to cry uncontrollably. He cried for 5 minutes before actually hearing a voice.

"Hey, why is it that whenever there's a big storm, or something, you come to me sad?"

Sky stopped crying and he saw Earth. He was unbelievably happy.

He wiped the remaining tears on his face and spoke "Well what else am I supposed to do? I was worried. You weren't answering."

"Sorry about that, but I was checking up on some things. With the big storm it kind of did some damage so I was fixing that damage. But as I finished fixing the damage, I heard you. I couldn't really go away from the damage until I finished the repair so I had to make you wait a bit. I didn't think you'd mind, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry, though I'm right here now Sky." Earth explained and smiled.

"Yeah" Sky said

Silence developed between the two until Sky finally broke it.

"Um...Earth?... I-I have something to tell you..."

"Hm? Ok, what?" Earth said curiously

Sky blushed "Um...W-well...I-I love you!"

"S-sky..." Earth said as a blush also comes to him.

Earth looked into Sky's eyes and saw that he was not lying. It was his true feelings.

Earth smiled "Thank you Sky, I love you too." He spoke with a gentle and loving voice

After hearing that from Earth, Sky couldn't take it anymore. He gave Earth a bear hug. "Really? Do you really love me?"

Earth chuckled and returned the hug "Of course I do. I said it, didn't I?"

Sky smiled the brightest he ever could "I'm glad. Thank you Earth."

"You're welcome Sky."

"Earth...You'll always be with me, right?"

"Of course, as of now we are inseparable. As long as you are waiting here for me, I will always be waiting here for you. We are the Sky and Earth."

* * *

Yay! Story finished! Ok so if anyone wants to know why Earth,or Cozart, wasn't injured was because he wasn't the actual Earth. He is more like the Earth's Guardian in this story, but still takes the name as Earth. So that's what happened! If anyone is wondering about my other stories like Trust Me or The Sky's Love then i'll let you know that i will update them tomorrow or later this afternoon if i have some time. That's all i have to say. Bye!~


End file.
